


Реминисценция

by harigane



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Platonic Romance, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: О жизни Филии Уль Копт с первых дней и до последнего вздоха





	Реминисценция

**Author's Note:**

> Идея этого фанфика появилась у меня ещё 12 лет назад. С той поры я перечитала множество чужих работ и теорий, моё видение канона и персонажей существенно изменилось, но общая задумка в целом осталась прежней несмотря ни на что.
> 
> В работе присутствует элемент селф-инсерта, пусть и не явно. Это важно.
> 
> Плейлист - https://yadi.sk/d/aoiyIRLJ3YPJe4  
> Авторы использованных в работе иллюстраций - LyXu, 西月 и the real Slim Shady

**I**

  
      

_Всегда будь самим собой.*_

_(*За исключением тех случаев, когда ты можешь быть драконом._

_Тогда всегда будь драконом)._  
      

_Из просторов Интернета._

  
        
      Филии уль Копт лишь пара месяцев после вылупления. Она - несуразный набор неуклюжих лап, мешающегося хвоста и едва шевелящихся крыльев.  
      Всё не так. Всё  _неправильно_.  
      Ей так надоело всё время падать!  
      Ещё эти взрослые постоянно мельтешат перед глазами в странном двуногом обличии. Но Филия-то знает, что внутри они такие же, как она. И зачем только притворяются?  
      А может так проще?  
      Филия внимательно прислушивается к себе и с удивлением понимает, что может принять такую же форму.  
      Трансформация получается как-то сама собой, и вот она уже недоуменно разглядывает свои вполне человеческие руки и ноги.  
      Помимо внешнего вида в ней меняется кое-что ещё - в мыслях устанавливается кристальная ясность, и она начинает смотреть на всё  _по-другому_.  
      Взрослые немедленно окружают её, взволнованно переговариваясь.  
      Ей душно, тесно и неуютно под их пристальными взглядами.  
      К счастью, на помощь приходит мама. Подхватывает её и куда-то несёт, но куда, Филия понять не успевает, потому что на неё резко накатывает усталость, и она проваливается в глубокое забытьё.  
      После пробуждения отчего-то донельзя посерьёзневший отец ставит её, сонно моргающую, перед фактом - она обязана пройти обучение в Храме, и они отправляются туда сей же час.  
      Их сборы недолги. Мама накрепко заклинает розовую ленту и аккуратно повязывает её на руку Филии. Называет её любимой доченькой, целует в лоб и шепчет ещё какие-то милые глупости.  
      Филия растеряно обнимает её, не понимая причин спешки и прощания, и уходит с отцом, разок обернувшись напоследок.  
       _Этот день был последним, когда она видела свою мать в живых._  
         
      Филии только несколько десятков лет, но она уже пробует встать на крыло.  
      Поначалу страшно до жути, так что лапы подкашиваются, и кружится голова, но собрав волю в кулак, она без оглядки шагает вниз с террасы, расположенной на крыше одной из храмовых башен.  
      Первые несколько секунд крылья бестолково хлопают за спиной, и она камнем летит к земле, но в какой-то момент срабатывает древний инстинкт. Она правильно изгибает тело, попадая в один из воздушных потоков, крылья ловят ветер, и падение замедляется. Это придаёт уверенности, и она экспериментирует, поворачиваясь и направляя крылья то так, то эдак.  
      Чуть освоившись, Филия издаёт залихватский клич и делает крутой вираж, взмывая ввысь.  
      Снизу слышится ворчание Старейшины, приглядывающего за ней, но оно больше добродушное, чем упрекающее.  
      Когда-то он тоже учился летать.  
      Солнце слепит жаркими лучами, а воздух на такой высоте ледяной. Её шкура пока не чета тем, что у взрослых, однако уже достаточно крепкая, чтобы выдержать резкие перепады температур.  
      Филия смотрит на далёкие шпили Храма через пелену облаков, и счастье переполняет её до краев.  
       _У неё получилось_.

  
         
      Филия перестаёт считать года вскоре после своего второго столетия.  
      Время для неё становится весьма относительным понятием. Недели и месяцы сливаются в какую-то неразборчивую мешанину, но ей и дела до этого нет. Наверное, потому что она с головой в учёбе и посещает всевозможные лекции вместе с другими послушниками и жрецами.  
      Изучает историю мира (с точки зрения драконов), прикладные науки, древние языки и заклинания священной магии. Осваивает драконью и человеческую форму, обучается основам выживания, самозащиты и владению оружием нескольких видов.  
      Она существенно младше остальных учеников, но старается держаться наравне со всеми. Физически это довольно трудно, но интеллектуальные занятия отчего-то не вызывают у неё особых затруднений.  
      Сначала драконы смотрят на неё косо, не понимая, «что такая малявка, как она, забыла в Храме», но постепенно привыкают к тому, что она постоянно ходит за той или иной группой хвостом и перестают придавать этому значение.  
      Филии это только на лапу. Ей совершенно не хочется выделяться. Она торопится вобрать в себя как можно больше информации, потому что её не отпускает предчувствие -  _в будущем это пригодится_.  
         
      Где-то по истечению четвёртого века у Филии начинается переходный возраст, полный необъяснимых перепадов настроения, тяги к милым безделушкам и авантюрам, страсти к коллекционированию странных вещей, изменений физиологии и неизбежного интереса к противоположному полу.  
      Она ищет подсказок и понимания у немногочисленных послушниц и жриц, присутствующих в Храме, однако те на контакт идут неохотно и в итоге у нее остаётся больше вопросов, чем ответов. Она привычно обращается к книгам, но увы, и те не могут разъяснить всего. В конце концов, ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как заполнять «пробелы» в знаниях самостоятельно методом проб и ошибок.  
      С отцом она видится редко из-за вечной обоюдной загруженности, однако, когда среди жрецов начинают ходить байки о её чудачествах, он всё же умудряется выкроить время, чтобы встретиться с ней.  
      После долгого и пространного разговора, только ещё больше запутавшего её, Филия пользуется единственным дельным советом, который отец озвучил перед самым уходом, и находит старого дракона, преподающего актёрское мастерство.  
      Таланта в ней никакого, но рвения - хоть отбавляй. Переизбыток эмоций ужасно мешает, но она надеется, что у неё рано или поздно получится добиться контроля над собой с помощью наставлений учителя и сыграть  _так, как надо_.  
        
      Появление непонятного столпа света в центре мира, а затем и разрушение Барьера на континенте вызывает нешуточное волнение в Храме.   
      Когда же Бог-Дракон дарует им Пророчество о Разрушении, Старейшины спешно отменяют все лекции и собираются на Совет.  
      Филия мается в своей келье от вынужденного безделья и гадает, сколько продлятся их дебаты. В груди поселяется какое-то тяжёлое чувство, и из-за него у неё валится из рук всё, за что бы она ни бралась.  
      Устав бороться сама с собой, она прикрывает глаза и пытается погрузиться в медитацию, но тут раздается стук в дверь, и голос отца зовёт её пройти в зал собраний.  
      Она ожидает увидеть там и других жрецов, но, когда понимает, что оказалась перед Старейшинами одна-одинёшенька, её будто молнией ударяет, и в мыслях поселяется пугающая пустота.  
       _(- Время пришло, - говорит чей-то голос внутри)._  
      - Время пришло, - вторит Верховный Старейшина, вперив немигающий взгляд в Филию.  
      Ей хочется сбежать, улететь отсюда как можно дальше, но ноги будто приросли к каменному полу, и она может лишь слушать и кивать в ответ на всё, что ей говорят.  
      «Твоё рождение было предсказано, юная Филия уль Копт».  
      «Ты должна выполнить возложенную на тебя миссию».  
      «Мы даруем тебе сан высшей жрицы и полномочия действовать по своему усмотрению».  
      Она чувствует себя маленьким глупым ребёнком, а вовсе не Избранной, которой её выставляют, и в голову закрадываются сомнения.  
      Её привели в Храм только из-за пророчества? Почему ей ничего не говорили все эти годы?!  
       _(- Они наблюдали, - объясняет голос, - и направляли так, чтобы ты этого не заметила)._  
      Память услужливо подкидывает моменты, которым она не придавала значения.  
      Учителя с готовностью отвечают на её вопросы, возникшие во время и после урока.  
      Ей постоянно советуют прочитать определённые книги.  
      Послушницы провожают её странными взглядами и перешёптываются между собой.   
      Она думала, причина - её возраст. А оказалось...  
      Ответственность тяжёлым грузом ложится на плечи, и она отправляется в путь, раздираемая противоречивыми чувствами.  
        
      

**II**

  
      

_Драконы часто играют со своим собственным хвостом._

_Иногда они понимают, что это Вселенная заигрывает с ними при помощи их хвоста._

_Иногда это понимает только хвост._  
      

_Ян Словик._

  
        
      Жизнь вне стен Храма кажется Филии шумной, яркой и удивительной, и она напоминает себе крота, зачем-то выползшего из норы посреди дня и слепо щурящегося на солнце. Привыкнув к драконьей размеренности, она теряется, глядя на всех этих вечно спешащих куда-то людей. Конечно, она уже выбиралась раньше на тайные прогулки, но никогда - так далеко и надолго.  
      Заставив себя успокоиться с помощью короткой медитации, она какое-то время наблюдает за окружающими, стараясь привыкнуть к суете, а потом, вздохнув, робким «ручейком» вливается в стремительный людской поток.  
        
      Жреческое предсказание безошибочно приводит её к Рыцарю Цефеида, однако на этом везение заканчивается.  
      Луна Инверс категорически против каких-то там спасений мира. У неё есть подработка и свои дела. Точка.  
      После её резких слов у Филии наворачиваются слёзы на глаза, но она сердито моргает и начинает усиленно думать, что делать дальше.  
      Луна, посмотрев на неё внимательнее, неожиданно смягчается и предлагает нормально поговорить после того, как у неё закончится смена.  
      Филии ничего не остаётся, кроме как согласиться, и она усаживается за столик в дальнем углу кафе, предварительно заказав себе чай и десерт.  
        
      - Эй, просыпайся, непутёвая, - Луна бесцеремонно трясёт её за плечо, и Филия сонно моргает, непонимающе подняв голову со стола.  
      Когда это она умудрилась заснуть?..  
      - Ох, ты ж горе моё луковое, - Рыцарь Цефеида качает головой и садится за стол напротив неё, - похоже, я не ошиблась, и ты действительно ещё совсем ребёнок. Каким местом ваши Старейшины думали, когда отправляли тебя сюда?  
      Филия понуро молчит, ей самой хочется узнать ответ на этот вопрос.  
      - Хотя с другой стороны, ловкий ход. Унылых старых зануд я бы сразу послала куда подальше, но вот с тобой вполне поболтать можно.  
      - Они сказали, что моё рождение было предсказано, - говорит Филия и про себя удивляется неожиданно поселившемуся внутри спокойствию.  
      - О, терпеть не могу эти пророчества, - морщит нос Луна, - сначала напустят туману, а потом разбирайся в этом, как хочешь. Шабранигдо ногу сломит в этих трактовках! Но вот что я тебе скажу точно: «сила между светом и тьмой» - это не я. Хоть я и человек, я владею силой Цефеида, а значит автоматически причисляюсь к свету. Тебе нужно найти мою сестру. Она, конечно, не чета мне, но волшебница сильная. Барьер вон разрушила, значит и со спасением мира справится. Чай, не первый раз.  
      Филия недоумённо хлопает глазами, но решает никак это не комментировать.  
      - Ты такая смешная, - улыбается Луна и бесцеремонно щиплет её за щёки, - молчишь-то молчишь, но у тебя всё на лице написано. Когда будешь искать Лину, поймёшь, что я имею в виду. Кстати... - она достаёт из кармана запечатанный конверт и протягивает Филии, - она упрямая и может тоже не согласиться помочь тебе. В этом случае дай ей это письмо.  
      Филия искренне благодарит её за советы, и они расстаются вполне довольные друг другом.  
        
      Встреча и знакомство с Линой Инверс и её спутниками проходит не так гладко, как ей хочется. Хотя, учитывая их репутацию и всё, что она успела про них узнать, она ещё дёшево отделывается. Но всё-таки...  
      Разве можно заглядывать незнакомой девушке под юбку ни с того ни с сего?!  
      Разве можно разрушать порт только для того, чтобы продемонстрировать свою силу?!  
      Разве можно быть такими беспечными после всего, что она им рассказала?!  
      Филии сложно. Филия не знает, как себя вести, и в отчаянии вспоминает уроки театрального мастерства. Как обычно, играть роль получается из лап вон плохо, но так она хотя бы обретает подобие душевного равновесия.  
      А затем всё летит в бездну к Повелителю Ада, потому что появляется ОН.  
        
      - Кселлос. Враг драконов со времён Войны Падения. Тот, кто почти уничтожил наш народ. Злодей из злодеев... - бормочет она, изо всех сил сдерживая дрожь.  
      Он что-то говорит, но она не слушает - слишком потрясена.  
      Ощущения от его присутствия, мягко говоря, неприятные, а её нос будто атакует призрачное зловоние трупов, павших от руки Кселлоса.  
      Филию мутит, и она не находит ничего лучше, как обозвать его «помойным демоном», а потом сбежать вслед за унёсшимися к пострадавшей от бандитов деревне Рубаками.  
      Почему он выглядит  _так_?  
       _Почему он кажется ей знакомым?.._  
        
      Желание Кселлоса присоединиться к ним полностью выбивает Филию из колеи.  
      К такому её в Храме точно не готовили. Но что она может сделать? Правильно -  _ничего_. Она, Шабранигдо раздери, обычный подросток с бушующими гормонами. Значит и будет реагировать соответственно.  
      Что удивительно, Кселлос позволяет ей это, и даже сам частенько ведёт себя, как подросток по отношению к ней, несмотря на то, что как минимум в три раза её старше.  
      В чём подвох?  
      Её слова действительно так задевают его?  
      Неисповедимы пути твои, Владыка Сущего.  
      Ей стыдно, что она ведёт себя, как маленькая, но с другой стороны...  _ей так легко_.  
      В ней живёт странная уверенность - с Кселлосом можно не сдерживаться.  
      Возможно, это чувство обоюдно, потому что порой она ловит на себе его задумчивый взгляд, и угрозы в нём никакой.   
      Он будто силится её понять?..  
      Какой абсурд.  
        
      Поведение Старейшин по прибытию в Храм, как и вопросы, возникшие после появления Вальгаава на пару с неизвестным богом другого мира, заставляют Филию всерьёз задуматься, сколько ерунды за эти столетия они успели понапихать ей в голову.  
      Не-е-ет, с неё довольно.  
      Хватит сюсюканий.  
      Хватит лицемерия и лжи.  
      Она хочет узнать правду о Пророчестве, о своём «предназначении»... и о том, что случилось с народом Вальгаава.  
      К её изумлению, Кселлос поддерживает её решение уйти,  _(- Как настоящий друг! - смеётся внутренний голос)_ , мастерски отвлекая внимание драконов на себя, и её разрывает от противоречивых эмоций.  
      Позже она думает, не вступись он, ей бы эта выходка с лап не сошла.  
      Их отношения, правда, какие-то странные.

  
        
      Прямое столкновение с Вальгаавом и первые полученные крохи знаний о случившемся в прошлом ужасают Филию.  
      Нет, она подозревала, что всё плохо, но не думала, что настолько!  
      А ещё... попытка Кселлоса предать их (сразу после которой он её спас, вот ведь противоречие ходячее!) не вызывает у неё и половины тех эмоций, сколько его последующее ранение.  
      Вот она видит его повреждённую проекцию, и её захлестывает паника. Она мчится вперёд, забыв обо всём, и плюхается на пол рядом в растерянности. Священные заклинания тут бессильны.  
      Пожаловавшись для острастки подоспевшей Лине на Кселлоса, она берёт себя в руки и, как ни в чем ни бывало, помогает ему встать и ведёт подальше от эпицентра сражения, опираясь на его посох.  
      Второй раз за день они осознанно прикасаются друг к другу с намерением помочь, и ничего страшного не происходит.  
      Между ними будто рушится невидимый барьер. А может это происходит только в её воображении.  
        
      После взрыва, раскидавшего всех в разные стороны, Филии хочется на некоторое время забыться. Слишком многое навалилось за последние сутки.  
      Не думать о Вальгааве и о том, что он заставил её сделать, не думать о спасении мира... и не думать о Кселлосе.  
      Аттракционы дарят ей краткие часы отдыха и покоя, но после - она снова в строю, снова ищет Рубак и снова влипает с ними в различные передряги разной степени нелепости.  
      Такой образ жизни губителен для её нервов, но вместе с тем и жутко притягателен своей неповторимостью.  
      Она уже сейчас начинает грустить, зная, что проживёт гораздо дольше Лины с друзьями. Без них будет так скучно...  
      Ну, это если всё закончится хорошо, потому что пока - ситуация выглядит достаточно безнадёжно, и они едва ли приблизились к разгадке Пророчества.  
        
      Храм Древних драконов повергает Филию в состояние шока, и она бредёт по нему в полуоглушённом состоянии, автоматически снимая попадающиеся на дороге барьеры. Правда всё глубже вонзается в её сердце копьём драконоборца, и оно мечется в агонии, истекая кровью вины.  
      Её раса совершила такое чудовищное деяние, и никто из Старейшин и словом об этом ни обмолвился! Они только горазды были злословить по поводу Кселлоса, а сами-то, сами!..  
      И отец... Ох! Он же совершенно точно участвовал в этой резне!   
      Она не сможет смотреть ему в глаза после этого дня...  
      В себя её приводит неожиданное появление Верховного Старейшины, Кселлоса и Алмейса.  
      Нет, с этим непонятным доверием к Кселлосу точно нужно что-то делать. Он же, гад, пользуется её наивностью без зазрения совести!  
      Филия удивлённо замирает в его руках, и никак не может взять в толк, с чего он взял, что её жизнь будет что-то значить для Верховного Старейшины.  
      Это неожиданно лестно, но Кселлос явно переоценивает роль, которую она играет во всём этом.  
      Что-то не так с его положением посоха и с астральной формой. Он взял её не в заложницы, а под свою защиту, что ли? Опять прячется за словесной мишурой, а поступает, как ему в голову взбредёт!  
      Но у неё нет времени задумываться над мотивами его поступков. Верховный Старейшина нагло лжёт ей в лицо и даже чешуйкой не ведёт.  
      Это возмущает её до глубины души.   
      Кселлос не препятствует их спору и даже, кажется, доволен.  
      У неё мелькает мысль, что уж ему-то давно была известна правда, но он ничего ей не сказал, предоставив шанс самой отыскать истину, однако она откладывает это до лучших времён.  
        
      Филия понимает, что играет на руку Кселлосу в тот миг, когда выпускает в него заклинание.  
      В ней нет намерения убить его, только отвлечь. Она искренне сомневается, что может причинить ему хоть какой-то вред. Слишком велика разница в силе.  
      Это становится решающим фактором.   
      Кселлосу невероятным образом удаётся совершить слияние своей тёмной энергии с той светлой, что призвала она.  
      Филия широко раскрывает глаза, и в груди у неё что-то ёкает.  
      Слава Создательнице, Лина вмешивается в самый ответственный момент, и атака срывается.   
      Кселлос корчит из себя этакого шута, выслушивая, как она отчитывает его, однако Филия прямо нутром чует, как он про себя торжествует.  
      Ему удалось наглядно доказать, что слияние их магии возможно.  
      Почему-то мучительно хочется покраснеть, но сейчас не до этого. Вот совсем.  
        
      Устроенная чужими богами бойня Золотых драконов вызывает у неё скорее притупленную скорбь, чем безутешное горе.  
      Этот день был слишком богат на переживания. У неё просто не осталось сил.  
      Наверное, потом она будет долго и безудержно рыдать, но сейчас внутри лишь странное опустошение.  
      Многих погибших она знала лично, но то, что удалось узнать за последние часы, сильно омрачило память о них.  
       _(- Да воздастся каждому по делам его... - со странной торжественностью говорит внутренний голос)._  
      Помолившись за упокой погибших, она отрекается от своего сана и уходит прочь от Верховного Старейшины, не оглядываясь.  
      Дороги назад больше нет.  
      Теперь - окончательно.  
        
      Пророчество разгадано, и все кусочки мозаики, наконец, складываются в голове у Филии в единую картину. Она не может не восхищаться изящной простотой подсказки, данной им Огненным Богом-Драконом.  
      Однако её ужасает то, что она должна совершить.  
      Ей бесконечно жаль Вальгаава, и она хочет сделать для него хоть что-нибудь, чтобы искупить вину перед его народом, но он глух к её словам.  
      У каждого тут своя роль, и она обязана выполнить свою. Тянуть дальше некуда.  
      Кселлос встаёт рядом и отпускает шутливое замечание. Она привычно огрызается в ответ, но безо всякого запала.  
      Вдвоём они призывают свою магию, и она впервые чувствует, что обе силы нейтральны по своей сути. Различается только вектор их направленности.  
      Слияние проходит без сучка без задоринки, остальные вносят свою лепту при помощи Орудий Света, и Лина, четко проговорив слова Хаоса, наносит решающий удар.  
        
      Филия приходит в себя от того, что кто-то сильно, почти до боли, стискивает её плечи. Неохотно открыв глаза, она поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Кселлосом. В его глазах в кои-то веки нет ни насмешки, ни чрезмерной зловещей серьёзности. Он спокоен, но вместе с тем слегка встревожен.  
      Откуда ей об этом известно?  
      Она недоумённо хлопает ресницами и только тут понимает, что упирается спиной в его грудную клетку. Видимо, во время атаки по Тёмной Звезде, она потеряла сознание, но он почему-то не дал ей упасть.  
      - Всё закончилось? - наконец нарушает тишину она.  
      - Да, - просто отвечает он, продолжая задумчиво на неё смотреть.  
      Филия вздыхает и уже осознанно прижимается к нему.  
      Кселлос чуть ослабляет хватку, но рук с её плеч не убирает.  
      Ситуация донельзя странная, и она пытается найти логическое объяснение происходящему.  
      Откуда эта фамильярность? Почему ей так  _легко_  рядом с ним?  
      Дело в недавнем слиянии их магии?..  
      Сущность Кселлоса не вызывает у неё ни капли былого раздражения. Его физический облик прохладный, и от него почему-то пахнет кофе.  
      - Ты тоже это чувствуешь? - в лоб спрашивает она.  
      Он неохотно кивает и едва заметно хмурится.  
      - Непредвиденный побочный эффект слияния. Между нами образовалась связь. Моей Госпоже это не понравится.  
      - Убьёшь меня? - она улыбается, хотя голос серьёзен донельзя.  
      Она слишком спокойна в его присутствии.  _Это неправильно_.  
      Левая рука Кселлоса на миг замирает напротив её груди, а потом легко касается шеи там, где бьётся пульс. По коже бегут непрошеные мурашки.  
      - Пока нет, - предельно честно говорит он.  
      Она удивлённо моргает, а затем решительно поворачивается и крепко обнимает, уткнувшись носом ему в рубашку.  
      - Спасибо, - просто говорит она, и в одном этом слове тысячи смыслов.  
      Она не уверена, что сможет перечислить их все.  
      Кселлос исчезает из её рук и возникает чуть в стороне. На его лице снова безупречно вежливая бесстрастная маска. Кажется, она перегнула палку... но жалеть об этом не собирается. Вряд ли ещё у неё будет возможность поблагодарить его.  
      Поднявшись на ноги, она идёт проверить, как там остальные, но какая-то неловкость так и остаётся висеть между ними.  
        
      Когда Филия чувствует всплеск странной магии неподалёку, она несётся к его источнику во весь дух, забыв всякую осторожность. Рубаки спешат следом, взволнованно окликая её.  
      Ей в руки опускается маленькое сияющее яйцо с драконьим птенцом, и она узнаёт его с первого взгляда.  
      Это же Валь!  
      У неё перехватывает дыхание, и она изо всех сил старается не заплакать.  
      Создательница вняла её молитвам, ему дали ещё один шанс...  
       _(- Ты теперь мама, хотя сама едва из пелёнок вылезла, - с ехидцей шепчет внутренний голос)._  
      Кселлос с непонятным подозрением косится на неё, приоткрыв один глаз, будто слышит этот комментарий, но она не придаёт этому значения.  
      Пора прощаться с друзьями, и ей совсем не до его странных взглядов.  
        
      

**III**

  
      

_Любовь Дракона коротка, как вечность._  
      

_Ян Словик._

  
        
      На развалины Храма Золотых драконов без слёз не взглянешь. От некогда красивого сооружения остались одни обломки. Хотя некоторые пристройки по краям всё же частично уцелели.  
      Филия с трудом сглатывает горечь. Видеть свой дом разрушенным тяжело, несмотря на то, что она ранее не собиралась в него возвращаться.  
      - Что мы ищем, босс? - деловито осведомляется лис, всё-таки увязавшийся за ней.  
      - Я Филия, а не босс! - в который раз напоминает она. - Всё, что может пригодиться в дороге, и что-нибудь ценное. Нам нужны деньги, чтобы осесть в одном из городов. Я не знаю, когда вылупится Валь, так что нам надо максимально быстро подготовиться и создать все нужные условия.  
      - Понял! - восклицает Джиллас и устремляется вперёд.  
      Пожалуй, Филии больше всего жаль сгинувшую храмовую библиотеку. Там вполне могли найтись книги о Древних драконах.  
      Она же абсолютно ничего о них не знает.  
      На одних инстинктах далеко не выедешь. Помимо подготовки гнезда придётся наводить справки и искать информацию.  
        
      - Да что же не так с этими людьми?! - ярится Филия, вышагивая вокруг костра. - Почему они такие подозрительные?!  
      Джиллас тихо сидит на брёвнышке и готовит им нехитрый ужин, периодически поглядывая на неё. В его глазах отражаются огненные блики, а уши смешно стоят торчком. Он уже знает, что ей просто нужно выпустить пар. Не в первый раз наблюдает подобную сцену.  
      - Думаете разрушить эту деревеньку? - вкрадчиво вопрошает Кселлос, бесшумно появляясь у неё за спиной. - Как тот несчастный городок в начале нашего путешествия? Вы всё так же восхитительно жестоки и агрессивны, госпожа Филия.  
      - Я думала, ты ещё лет сорок со мной разговаривать не будешь, - растеряно вырывается у неё. - Погоди... причём тут это!  
      - О? Вы не рады меня видеть?  
      - Да как будто ты уйдешь, если я скажу «да»!  
      Она действительно не рада. И до сих пор ругает себя за то проявление чувств после слияния магии. Страшно даже представить, как он может использовать это против неё.  
      Судя по улыбке, змеящейся по губам Кселлоса, он явился с какой-то определённой целью. Несмотря на это на душе становится чуть легче. Похоже, они вернулись к прежней манере общения. И он пока решил не припоминать ей те объятия.  
      - До меня дошли слухи, что окрестные деревни терроризирует странная девушка с лисом разбойного вида. Одни запуганные селяне даже слёзно умоляли удостовериться, что эти личности никогда больше не вернутся.  
      - Да как они смеют! - вскидывается Филия. - Я никому ничего плохого не сделала!  
      - Увы, общение с госпожой Линой накладывает свой отпечаток... - Кселлос картинно качает головой.  
      Филия гневно пыхтит и сверкает на него глазами.  
      - Ужин готов, босс! - очень вовремя подаёт голос Джиллас, и она поворачивается к нему, мгновенно успокаиваясь.  
      Еда - это святое. Сразу после богов, конечно.  
      Устроившись на бревне и аккуратно взяв один из шампуров с жареным мясом и овощами, она поднимает взгляд на Кселлоса.  
      - Ты будешь делать вид, что ешь? - уже более миролюбиво спрашивает она.  
      Её слова почему-то ужасно веселят демона.  
      - Вы такая прямолинейная, госпожа Филия, - выдавливает он сквозь смех. - Нет, спасибо. Но вот от вашего чая не откажусь.  
      Она пожимает плечами и с аппетитом вгрызается в мясо.  
      Джиллас, уже вовсю трескающий нарезку со второго шампура, на секунду отвлекается.  
      - Босс, - бормочет он, с опаской косясь на Кселлоса, - разве он не враг?  
      Филия слизывает с губ мясной сок и ловит себя на мысли, что раньше сразу согласилась бы с этим утверждением, но сейчас просто не знает, что ответить.  
      - Считай, что у нас временный нейтралитет, - наконец говорит она.  
      Лис кивает, и они возвращаются к поглощению ужина.  
      Кселлос, прекрасно расслышавший её реплику, никак это не комментирует, просто присаживается напротив и кладёт посох себе на колени. В нём чувствуется некая ленивая расслабленность. Похоже, спешить ему некуда.  
      Расправившись с мясом на пятом шампуре, Филия тщательно смывает жир с пальцев и вытирает лицо. После достаёт из подпространственного кармана сумку и раскладывает травяные сборы перед собой.  
      Джиллас шевелит носом, принюхиваясь, а потом чихает и отворачивается.  
      Филия выбирает несколько трав и засушенных ягод и засыпает их вместе с чаем в котелок с закипающей водой.  
      Кселлос с отстранённым любопытством наблюдает за её манипуляциями.  
      - Ты пришёл по делу или просто решил заглянуть на огонёк? - для проформы спрашивает она, снимая котелок с огня и ставя его на подставку, чтобы дать настояться.  
      - Это секрет! - тут же жизнерадостно лыбится Кселлос.  
      В такие моменты ей как никогда хочется врезать ему булавой промеж глаз, но она знает, что это абсолютно бессмысленно.  
      - Ах, вот как? Тогда чая не получишь! - мило скалится она.  
      У Кселлоса заметно вытягивается лицо.  
      - Как же так?!  
      - Могу я хотя бы часть правды узнать, м? Или я даже этого не достойна? - она сердито смотрит на него.  
      - Я соскучился по вам, госпожа Филия, - проникновенно говорит Кселлос, прикладывая руку к несуществующему сердцу.  
      Она фыркает, но всё же наливает ему чай.  
      Джиллас отрицательно мотает головой, когда она предлагает налить и ему, и пьёт обычную воду.  
      - Не люблю чабрец, босс, - понуро говорит он.  
      - Ой, прости, я не знала, - расстраивается она, - я бы без него сделала, если бы ты сказал.  
      Джиллас растроганно смотрит на неё щенячьими преданными глазами, и она, не сдержавшись, гладит его по голове. Им ещё много предстоит узнать друг о друге, а пока их взаимодействие полно ошибок и неловкостей.  
      - Вы ищете дом? - полуутвердительно говорит Кселлос, приоткрывая глаза и внимательно глядя на Филию поверх своей исходящей ароматным паром кружки.  
      Она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не съязвить и просто резко кивает. Последние пара недель безуспешных поисков здорово её измотали.  
      - Вам лучше поселиться поближе к Сейруну, а можно даже и в нём самом. Безвестное захолустье не даёт никаких гарантий безопасности.  
      - Не ожидала, что ты вообще поднимешь эту тему... Думаешь, люди ближе к столице сговорчивей будут?  
      - Вы всегда можете упомянуть, что знакомы с госпожой Амелией, а то и заручиться её личной поддержкой.  
      Она задумчиво кусает губу.  
      - Мне не хотелось впутывать в это дело знакомых, но, похоже, выбора нет, - она вздыхает и с обидой жалуется: - Люди такие странные!  
      - Может и так, но за все мои столетия существования, они ни разу мне не наскучили. Постоянно преподносят какие-то сюрпризы, - неожиданно делится с ней Кселлос, смакуя оставшийся чай.  
      - Мне придётся следовать их взбалмошному образу жизни, - Филия деланно возводит очи горе, - никаких тебе многолетних исследований и вдумчивого созерцания мира вокруг...  
      - Босс, - робко подаёт голос Джиллас, до этого просто прислушивающийся к их разговору, - неужели всё так плохо?  
      - Нет, я просто драматизирую, как обычно, - смеётся она, - на самом деле в Храме было довольно скучно. Одна сплошная учёба на протяжении веков. Хорошо ещё, что многие предметы и науки были мне интересны, и я находила себе занятия помимо зубрёжки, а то быстро свихнулась бы от этой монотонности.  
      - Века? Глядя на вас в виде человека, постоянно забываю, что вы долгожитель... - Джиллас виновато прижимает уши к голове.  
      - Мы взрослеем по-другому, - мягко говорит она, не заботясь о том, что их внимательно слушает Кселлос. - И я вообще ещё подросток, на самом деле.  
      - Поверьте, это заметно, госпожа Филия, - немедленно вставляет свои пять медяков Кселлос.  
      - Тебя не спрашивали! - она показывает ему язык и снова поворачивается к лису. - По человеческим меркам мне где-то лет шестнадцать.  
      - Шестнадцать?! - глаза Джилласа чуть не выскакивают из орбит.  
      - А может уже и семнадцать... - она сосредоточенно хмурится, - честно говоря, после четвёртого века мне надоело считать, сколько прошло лет. Кстати, я как-то прикидывала и вывела соотношение - пол драконьего века примерно равно году человеческой жизни. Но это не точно.  
      - Госпожа Филия, вы и в самом деле ещё ребёнок, - с некоторым удивлением констатирует Кселлос.  
      - Я этого и не скрывала, - она пожимает плечами, - по-моему, легко было догадаться, что у меня в разгаре переходный возраст.  
      - Так значит то, что вы выступили против своих Старейшин - ничто иное, как подростковый бунт? А я-то думал, вы это серьёзно...  
      - У меня -  _всё серьёзно_.  
      Филия театрально задирает нос и смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
      Кселлос сдержанно улыбается в ответ.  
      - Смею заметить, несмотря на возраст вы показали себя более мудрой, чем ваши сородичи.  
      Она разом мрачнеет и залпом допивает чай.  
      Он может и не имел в виду ничего такого, но одной фразой проехался сразу по нескольким «больным мозолям».  
      - Лучше не будем о моей «исключительности», - цедит она, лишь чудом удержав на лице относительно спокойное выражение, - вернемся к насущному. Твоя хозяйка поручила тебе следить за мной?  
      - Госпожа Филия, вы же знаете, я не могу отвечать на подобные провокационные вопросы.  
      - Ладно, тогда спрошу о другом. У тебя случайно нет на примете книг о Древних драконах?  
      - О? Я уж думал, вы и не заговорите об этом.  
      Ухмылка, появившаяся на его лице не предвещает ничего хорошего. Он драматичным жестом достаёт из-за пазухи ветхий потрёпанный том с рунами на обложке.  
      - В чём подвох? - щурится она, невольно подавшись вперёд, чтобы лучше разглядеть книгу.  
      - Я хочу больше узнать о вас, госпожа Филия, - донельзя серьёзно говорит он.  
       _(- Личный интерес? Ого! Не ожидала, что он в открытую это признает, - восторженно шепчет голос)._  
      - Та-а-ак, не трактат о цветочках, а теперь научная работа обо мне? - автоматически язвит она, а внутри мечется в растерянности. - Только без вскрытия, прошу. Можно ограничиться устным опросом?  
      - Хорошо, но только потому что вы попросили, госпожа Филия, - лицо Кселлоса бесстрастно, но она искренне надеется, что он шутит.  
      - О чём именно хочешь узнать? Не могу обещать, что расскажу всё...  
      - Несколько вещей, и если вы хотите получить книгу, в ваших же интересах ответить честно.  
      Филия тяжело вздыхает и, чтобы как-то потянуть время, ставит завариваться новый чай.   
      Джиллас, отходивший куда-то, выходит из зарослей, а потом устраивается на плаще, постеленном поверх лежанки из собранных ранее еловых лап. Какое-то время он с любопытством поглядывает на них, однако его смаривает раньше, чем успевает приготовиться чай.  
      - Давай, задавай свои вопросы, - с безнадёжностью машет рукой Филия и наливает новую порцию напитка им обоим.  
      Кселлос подносит чашку к носу и прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая пряный мятный запах, идущий из неё.  
      - Почему исполнять миссию отправили именно вас?  
      Она чувствует нежелание говорить об этом почти на физическом уровне и упрямо поджимает губы.  
      Кселлос демонстративно проводит рукой по обложке фолианта, лежащего у него на коленях, и поднимает брови.  
      Гад! Какой же он гад! И почему она всё время предпочитает забывать об этом?  
      - Это  _личное_ , ты уверен, что хочешь слушать мои излияния на подобные темы?  
      - Я бы не стал затевать этот разговор, если бы не видел в этом необходимости.  
      Что ж, он сам напросился.  
      - Моё рождение было предсказано, - она болезненно кривится и трясёт головой, будто это может помочь ей отогнать неприятные воспоминания.  
      - Ещё одно пророчество? - Кселлос оценивающе глядит на неё.  
      - Наверное, - она пожимает плечами в ответ на его недоверчивый вид. - Старейшины сказали об этом только перед моим уходом. Я до сих пор не знаю, как воспринимать их слова. Тогда они меня просто шокировали и отправили на миссию прежде, чем я успела что-то спросить, а потом мне было как-то не до того, чтобы разбираться в их интригах.  
      - Но вы думали на эту тему?  
      - Тогда, когда мы вместе разгадали Пророчество Разрушения, я поняла, что кроме меня никто не смог бы совершить с тобой слияние магии. Слишком уникальные обстоятельства.  
      - Вы верите, что вы «Избранная»?  
      В его голосе ей чудится издёвка, и её передёргивает.  
      - Я знаю, что я ходячая аномалия драконьей расы, - она обнажает клыки в нехорошей усмешке, - и меня бы затравили или изгнали, если бы что-то незримо не оберегало меня. Как какое-то предсказание, например, из-за которого меня забрали в Храм почти сразу после вылупления.  
      - В чём заключается эта аномальность? В вашей сдвоенной ауре?  
      - Первый раз об этом слышу, - она недоумённо моргает, - она двойная? Почему?  
      - Я бы хотел услышать это от вас... но ладно, продолжайте.  
      - Я смогла превратиться в человека вскоре после рождения. Обретение человеческой формы - один из этапов взросления Золотых драконов, и обычно этому учатся только после того, как встают на крыло. Однако для меня с самого начала перекинуться было так же легко, как дышать. Правда, из-за этого моя обратная трансформация в дракона плохо поддаётся контролю, как ты наверное уже успел заметить.  
      - Успел, - усмехается Кселлос, а потом снова серьёзнеет. - Порой ваша аура странно себя ведёт. Сквозь одну оболочку короткой вспышкой проявляется другая. Как будто вы - два разных существа...  
      Он хмурится, будто только сейчас до конца понимая, что только что сказал.  
      - У меня было несколько теорий, касающихся моего «феномена», - она морщит нос и иронично улыбается, - но в конце концов, я просто остановилась на том, что в силу неизвестных обстоятельств я стала драконом с разумом человека.  
      Глаза Кселлоса заинтригованно вспыхивают.  
      - Что вы под этим подразумеваете? - обманчиво мягко спрашивает он.  
      - Ты сам сказал, что я «мудрее остальных». Вместе с обретением человеческой формы моё восприятие изменилось. Не знаю, с чем это связано. А объяснять мне никто ничего не хотел. Ещё и про ауру оказывается молчали.  
      - Я слышал, среди людей ходит молва о реинкарнации. Вы знаете об этом?  
      - Хочешь сказать, во мне человеческая душа?  
      - Возможно, вы проявили себя как медиум вскоре после рождения, и она случайно попала в вас. Однако по незнанию вы не отпустили её и со временем переплелись так тесно, что теперь вас никак не разделить.  
       _(- Хм, а что? Похоже на правду, - задумчиво говорит голос)._  
      В этот момент Филии впервые удаётся как-то разграничить себя и ту, что, оказывается, жила всё это время внутри. На неё запоздало накатывает осознание, что странные предчувствия и желание подготовиться к непредвиденному, некая жизненная мудрость и лёгкое философское отношение к миру принадлежат  _не ей_. Однако в то же время всё это - её неотъемлемая часть.  _Вторая_  она.  
      Она крепко зажмуривается и обхватывает голову руками.  
      - Госпожа Филия? - кажется, Кселлос слегка обеспокоен.  
      Точно, она же отвлеклась посреди разговора с ним.  
      Филия опускает руки, и Вторая смотрит на Кселлоса из глубины её глаз.  
      Они встречаются взглядом, и она понимает, что он  _видит_  её, видит их обеих.  
      - Спасибо, - с чувством говорят Филия и Вторая вместе и улыбаются.  
      - Не смотрите так на меня, мне дурно становится, - Кселлос деланно брезгливо поводит плечами.  
      Филия сияет ещё пуще, просто ему назло.   
      Кселлос страдальчески жмурится, а потом сбегает в астрал.  
      Книга остаётся лежать на земле, как свидетельство её маленькой победы.  
        
      Филия находит тихий городок близ Сейруна и действительно безо всяких препятствий со стороны жителей покупает там дом. К сожалению, на это уходят почти все сбережения, и им с Джилласом начинает едва хватать на жизнь.  
      Они собирают первый «семейный совет» и долго обсуждают, как решить финансовый вопрос. Вариантов не так уж много, но они тщательно разбирают плюсы и минусы каждого.  
      В конце концов, они приходят к идее открыть магазин. Теперь проблема в другом - что им там продавать?..  
      Филия очень удачно вспоминает о коллекции ваз с корабля-призрака, которую планировала, так или иначе, поднять со дна, а Джиллас почти одновременно с ней говорит, что видел что-то вроде скрытого склада оружия в развалинах Храма.  
      Они переглядываются и обмениваются заговорщическими улыбками.   
      Сбор нужного и приведение его в товарный вид занимает довольно много времени. У них отчаянно не хватает лап, чтобы справиться с этим быстрее, и Филия втайне начинает мечтать об ещё одном помощнике. Однако они пока не могут позволить себе кого-то нанять.  
      Джиллас, будто прочитав её мысли, вскоре приводит откуда-то потрёпанного жизнью одноглазого ящерочеловека Гравоса и просит приютить его в обмен на помощь.   
      Филия смутно припоминает, что он пытался мешать ей и Рубакам вместе с лисом и был также очень предан Вальгааву. Она почти не знает Гравоса, но верит Джилласу, который ручается за него, и радушно приглашает его в дом.   
      Прошлое в прошлом, а настоящее создаётся здесь и сейчас. Все имеют право на второй шанс.  
      Похоже, их странная недосемья пополнилась на ещё одно существо; это почему-то греет ей душу.  
        
      - Холодное оружие и вазы? Вы в своём репертуаре, госпожа Филия.  
      Ну вот, её мирный вечер безнадёжно испорчен, а она так надеялась, что он заявится не раньше, чем лет эдак через сто. Наверняка ведь пришёл опять действовать ей на нервы.  
      - Если тебя что-то не устраивает, Кселлос, выход в той стороне, - весьма неприветливо скалится она, откладывая в сторону недочитанную книгу.  
      - Что вы, это был комплимент, - ехидно улыбается он, - я вижу, вы последовали моему совету насчёт дома.  
      - Ты пришёл констатировать очевидное? - она хмурится, не зная, что от него в этот раз ожидать.  
      - У меня ещё есть книги про Древних, - заговорщически шепчет он, внезапно оказываясь рядом и холодя дыханием её острое ухо.  
      Она подаётся назад, изумлённо таращась на него, а он смеётся, довольный тем, что смог её смутить.  
      - Это ещё что такое было?! - возмущается она, рефлекторно ощупывая ухо.  
      - Босс, что-то случилось? - высовывается из подсобки Гравос.  
      При виде Кселлоса его мгновенно перекашивает, но Джиллас вовремя вмешивается и утаскивает его обратно за дверь, что-то вполголоса втолковывая.  
      - О? Ваша банда растёт, госпожа Филия? - легко замечает Кселлос, однако она чувствует, что он чем-то недоволен.  
      - Хочешь присоединиться? - она насмешливо вздёргивает бровь. - Нам только тебя и не хватает тут для полного счастья.  
      Он пристально смотрит на неё, будто понимает, что она вовсе не шутит, но потом расплывается в дурацкой фальшивой улыбке.  
      - Я демон, мы на боли и страданиях специализируемся. Вы ничего не путаете, госпожа Филия?  
      Она впивается в него тяжёлым взглядом.  
      - Счастье бывает разным. В жизни не поверю, что ты этого не знаешь.  
      Он ничего не говорит в ответ, и эта неопределённость между ними повисает удушливым облаком.  
      Внутри неё поднимается настоящая буря. Вскочив со стула, она решительно уходит на кухню, громко хлопнув дверью. Для неё это слишком... Слишком!  
      Кселлос исчезает из магазина так же внезапно, как и появился.  
        
      - Предательница! - яростно брызгают слюной с той стороны решётки.  
      Филия равнодушно молчит, надменно задрав подбородок и глядя на очередного нахала сверху вниз.  
      Да-да, она снова оказалась в тюрьме. И в этот раз её упрятали туда никто иные, как сородичи, поклоняющиеся Земляному Богу-Дракону.  
      По какой-то причине они решили обвинить её в гибели всех остальных драконов из её клана и не поленились выследить и выкрасть из города, чтобы удостоить соответствующего наказания.  
      Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.  
      Её статус «Избранной» продолжает доставлять ей одни неприятности даже после того, как она осталась в гордом одиночестве.  
      Какое право они вообще имеют судить её, если не знают и малой толики того, что произошло на самом деле?!  
       _(- Узколобые фанатики, - согласно кивает Вторая. - С ними бесполезно разговаривать. Жили бы себе и дальше там, где нас нет, но вот выползли же зачем-то)._  
      Единственное, что её радует в этой ситуации - они ничего не знают про Валя. Яйцо осталось на попечении помощников, и она верит, что в крайнем случае они смогут справиться и без неё. В книге, «выигранной» у Кселлоса, довольно подробно расписано, как ухаживать за птенцами Древних после вылупления...  
       _(- Ты здесь не умрёшь! - кричит Вторая. - А ну соберись! Нужно выбираться отсюда, пока они, правда, на казнь не решились)._  
      Филия встряхивается и поражённо моргает.  
      Действительно, что это она так упала духом. И из передряг похуже выпутывалась.  
      Плевать, что на руках антимагические оковы, она измождена донельзя и понятия не имеет, что ее ждёт. Она справится и точка.  
        
      Далеко Филии уйти не удаётся - драконы быстро обнаруживают, что она ухитрилась выбраться из заточения, и загоняют её в тупик. Однако ей есть чем гордиться - клетка, которую они считали самой надёжной, не смогла удержать её даже в ослабленном состоянии.  
       _(- Надо бы поблагодарить того, кто у них ответственный за наложение многослойных магических плетений, - фыркает Вторая, - он может быть и силён, но изящества в нём никакого. Топорная работа - дыра на дыре, чем легко можно воспользоваться, если знать, куда смотреть)._  
      - Сдавайся по-хорошему, отступница! - Старейшина, возглавляющий погоню, угрожающе направляет на неё жезл.  
      Молодняк толпится за ним послушным овечьим стадом.  
      На секунду ей видится лицо Вальгаава, исказившееся в гримасе отвращения, ярости и боли.  
      «История повторяется, - думает она мрачно. - только теперь -  _я_  на месте Древних. После Войны Падения среди Золотых остались одни трусы, которые передают свои ошибки следующим поколениям...»  
      - Я исполняла пророчество Огненного Бога-Дракона и не виновата в том, что случилось с моим кланом. Опомнитесь! - не выдержав, снова пытается воззвать она к здравому смыслу оппонентов. - Наша раса изживает саму себя из-за подобных распрей и недопонимания! Скоро нас совсем не останется! И демонам даже пальцем шевелить не придётся!  
      Старейшина давится воздухом и гневно трясёт бородой, стараясь отдышаться, чтобы вновь разразиться пафосной тирадой.  
       _(- А вот про палец, это ты зря, - наставительно говорит Вторая, - они же небось сразу про Кселлоса подумали)._  
      Ой...  
      - Вам по-прежнему удаются проникновенные речи, госпожа Филия, - вдруг из ниоткуда раздаётся насмешливый голос, а потом Кселлос  _собственной персоной_  появляется рядом с ней.  
      При виде него ей абсурдно хочется расплакаться от облегчения, в то время как другие драконы шарахаются в стороны в ужасе.  
      - Демон из демонов... Так вы, правда, вместе... - Старейшина резко бледнеет и пошатывается.  
      - Я не понимаю, что они от меня хотят, - устало жалуется она Кселлосу.  
      Он окидывает её внимательным взглядом, отчего ей внезапно становится стыдно за свой всклокоченный и окровавленный вид, а потом улыбается, и его улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
      - Я разберусь, - говорит он почти ласково, - а вам стоит отдохнуть.  
      - Ну уж нет! - она с вызовом распрямляет плечи. - Я не успокоюсь, пока не пойму, в чём дело! И только попробуй кого-нибудь убить!  
      - О? А я уже... - он показушно виновато чешет затылок. - Они не хотели говорить мне, где вы.  
      - Смилуйтесь! - Старейшина, забыв всякую гордость, бухается на колени и простирается ниц перед Кселлосом. - Мы не знали, что...  
      - Всё вы знали, - равнодушно перебивает его демон и, открыв глаза, одаривает его жутким, пробирающим до костей взглядом, - но вот подумать о последствиях вашего посягательства на то, что принадлежит мне, почему-то не удосужились.  
      - Кселлос, не надо, - упрямо выдыхает Филия, бесстрашно цепляясь за руку, в которой он держит посох, - достаточно смертей...  
      - Госпожа Филия, вы слишком добры, - он смотрит на наручники, которые ей так и не удалось снять, а потом прикасается к ним, и они немедленно рассыпаются в пыль.  
      Её сила одной стремительной волной возвращается к ней.  
      - А вот и нет, - зловеще усмехается она, тут же призывая магию исцеления, чтобы позаботиться о полученных ранах, - хорошую трёпку они точно заслужили!  
      - Значит вам можно их бить, а мне нельзя?  
      - Почему же? Можно, но вот убивать - нет, - категорично заявляет она.  
      Старейшина обречённо глядит на них. Молодые драконы же беззастенчиво пялятся, распахнув рты.  
      - После вас, - учтиво кланяется ей Кселлос.  
        
      Они появляются посреди её магазинчика, и Филия вздыхает, чуть расслабляясь. Кажется, на дворе раннее утро, потому что в доме стоит умиротворённая тишина, а наружные двери ещё закрыты.  
      Кселлос почему-то не торопится никуда исчезать, наоборот, держится рядом и наблюдает.  
      - Зря ты мне помог, - бормочет она, - теперь все будут думать, что нас что-то связывает...  
      - А разве это не так? Я не желаю, чтобы подобное повторялось.  
      Она придирчиво смотрит на него.  
      - И твоя Госпожа не против?  
      - В мои личные дела она не вмешивается.  
      - И давно ты считаешь меня своей игрушкой, Кселлос? - спрашивает она ровно.  
      - Вы удивительно низко цените себя, - несколько напряжённо говорит он, уходя от ответа.  
      - Я тебе не принадлежу, - она вперивает в него тяжёлый взгляд. - Ты же никогда не врёшь. Почему так выразился?  
      - Вы приняли меня, а я - вас, что позволило нашей магии смешаться, - подозрительно спокойно объясняет Кселлос, - это не обошлось без последствий. Насколько я успел понять, в нас осталось что-то вроде магических отпечатков друг друга.  
      - Это необратимо? - упавшим голосом спрашивает она, разом забыв своё возмущение.  
      - Время покажет, - теперь уже Кселлос одаривает её осуждающим взглядом. - Вы предпочли игнорировать то, что произошло, но я не мог так поступить. Госпожа потребовала выяснить, что за изменения произошли во мне без её ведома.  
      - Поняла, раскаиваюсь, - она хмуро смотрит на него, и он сияет в ответ фальшивой улыбкой. - Я не сразу это заметила, но, похоже, я стала лучше разбираться в твоих эмоциях. Это одно из последствий?  
      - Я тоже стал лучше вас понимать, - сухо говорит Кселлос, разом перестав улыбаться, - и поверьте, я бы прекрасно обошёлся без этой информации.  
      - Ах вот как? Тогда зачем же стал расспрашивать меня про миссию и остальное, если тебе от этого тошно? - вскидывается она.  
      - Я предпочитаю располагать достоверными фактами, а не разрозненными сведениями, - чеканит он.  
      - Ладно, - её внезапно окутывает безразличие, - ты же узнал всё, что хотел? Я вот не собираюсь шантажом вымогать у тебя сведения о личной жизни. Захочешь - сам расскажешь, а до той поры не попадайся мне на глаза. Довольно с меня твоих «сборов информации».  
      Он с насмешкой кланяется и исчезает.  
      У неё во рту поселяется странная горечь.  
        
      Вальтерия рождается через несколько лет после инцидента со жрецами Земляного Бога-Дракона.  
      Филия тут же уходит в бессрочный отпуск, оставив магазин на Джилласа с Гравосом, а сама перемещается вместе с птенцом к Храму Древних.   
      За это время она успела закрыть горную долину надёжным барьером и подготовить её для того, чтобы в ней можно было спокойно заниматься воспитанием малыша в истинном облике.  
      Дни сливаются в месяцы, но она едва ли замечает течение времени. Валь завладевает её вниманием без остатка, и она чувствует, как что-то внутри исцеляется под лучами его искренней детской любви.  
      Он девственно чист как лист бумаги, и ей нужно быть крайне осторожной, чтобы не замарать его своими ошибками. Она учит его прописным истинам и тому, что выстрадала на своём опыте. Что-то узнаёт вместе с ним.  
      Валь, сам того не осознавая, помогает ей взглянуть на мир по-новому. И философствования Второй, наконец, обретают смысл и становятся по-настоящему ей близки.  
      Добившись контроля над человеческой формой Валя, они возвращаются «в люди».  
      Филия слегка беспокоится. Всё-таки они выпали из жизни на два десятка с лишним лет. Однако в городе их принимают на удивление радушно, пусть и сразу породив при этом множество слухов о её практически не изменившейся внешности и неожиданном «прибавлении в семействе».  
      Несколько постаревшие Гравос и Джиллас встречают их со слезами на глазах.   
      Валь удивляется их энтузиазму, но терпеливо сносит радостные танцы вокруг него, и вскоре они находят общий язык. Своя порция «обнимашек» достаётся и ей, смущая и умиляя одновременно.  
      Помощники быстро вводят её в курс текущих дел магазина, рассказывают последние новости и показывают, где лежит накопившаяся за прошедшие годы корреспонденция и документы, а после удаляются гулять и развлекать ребёнка.  
      Впервые за долгое время она остаётся в полном одиночестве и неожиданно остро чувствует странную сосущую пустоту внутри. Ей как будто чего-то не хватает...  
       _(- Или кого-то, - проницательно усмехается Вторая)._  
      Она игнорирует это и с головой бросается в налаживание быта. Отсутствие женской руки пагубно сказалось на доме.  
      Много позже, наубиравшись и наготовившись всласть, она садится разбирать письма.  
      Послания Рубак не раз заставляют её расчувствоваться. Ей жаль, что перемены в их жизнях прошли мимо неё, но она радуется, что они живы, и у них всё хорошо. Она даёт себе зарок, что обязательно повидается с ними со всеми, а после возвращается к сортировке бумаг.  
      Помимо писем от друзей она находит послание от Луны, несколько предложений по дальнейшему развитию бизнеса от торговцев и подозрительный фиолетовый конверт без подписи.   
      Письмо от сестры Лины она откладывает в сторону, а остальные испепеляет не глядя. Деловые предложения уже наверняка потеряли свою актуальность, а на автора последнего письма она до сих пор обижена.  
      Луна поздравляла её с тем, что она стала матерью, с юмором писала о буднях и делилась своими мыслями по разным вопросам мирового и не очень масштаба.   
      Некоторые её высказывания вводят Филию в ступор, какие-то заставляют рассмеяться, а какие-то - серьёзно задуматься.   
      Луна предупреждала, что грядут перемены, и ей стоит быть готовой ко всему.  
      Голоса вернувшихся с прогулки помощников и Валя, выдёргивают её из тягостных размышлений, и она спешит встретить их. На письма она может ответить и позже, а сейчас лучше насладиться ужином в кругу семьи, пока это ещё возможно.

  
        
      - Вы, наконец, закончили на меня дуться? - негромко интересуется Кселлос, встав рядом с ней во время похорон Лины Инверс.  
      - Нет, но теперь я, по крайней мере, могу терпеть тебя, как раньше, - равнодушно говорит Филия.  
      Из старого круга её знакомых в живых остался только он, и это вполне ожидаемо, но всё равно несколько раздражает.   
      Её чувства будто начали постепенно выгорать вместе со смертями близких существ, и сейчас от них остались одни головёшки. Она даже поплакать нормально не может, куда там проявить злость на неуместный вопрос демона.  
      Она с глухой тоской думает о Вале, который в один прекрасный день безо всяких объяснений сорвался в путешествие по миру и с тех пор от него - ни весточки, и грустно вздыхает.  
      Похоже, ей пора уходить на покой. Хватит цепляться за призраки былого, надо продать магазин и поселиться где-нибудь в горах, подальше от людских глаз. Она устала от рутины, устала притворяться, что у неё всё хорошо, хотя это совсем не так.  
       _(- В такие моменты долгожительство, как никогда, кажется проклятием, - едва слышно шепчет Вторая)._  
      Острое осознание собственного одиночества неожиданно захлёстывает с головой, заставляя пошатнуться. Чьи-то руки вцепляются в плечи и резко разворачивают.  
      Филия смотрит в горящие холодным огнём аметистовые глаза и недоумённо моргает.  
      - Чего ты хочешь, Кселлос?  
      - Нам нужно поговорить, - коротко говорит он.  
      - Тебе нужно, а не мне, - отстранённо замечает она, - я вот совсем не уверена, что хочу тебя слушать.  
      Внутри как по команде распахивает беззубую пасть странная пустота, которая ноет как настоящая рана. Филии безумно не хватает чего-то, чем можно было бы её заполнить и стянуть расползающиеся края. Кажется, такими темпами она скоро превратится в ничто, просто схлопнется изнутри или лопнет как воздушный шарик от разницы давлений.  
      Как же иронично то, что бывший враг сейчас - единственное, что позволяет хоть как-то держаться...  
      Неожиданно тёмная магия окутывает её коконом и невольно заставляет закашляться, хотя вместе с чувством дискомфорта приходит подобие умиротворения. Перед глазами немного плывет, но она понимает, что Кселлос зачем-то утащил её с собой во время телепортации.  
      - Глупый маленький дракон, ты до чего себя довела?  
      - Сам виноват! - рявкает она и сама опешивает от прорезавшейся громкости. - Кто тут настолько гордый, что предпочитает молчание правде?!  
      - А кто игнорировал меня последние полвека? Не напомнишь? - от него веет странным облегчением и весёлой злостью.  
      - Надо было лучше стараться! - парирует она, распаляясь. - Хотел бы взаправду, добился б, чтоб выслушала, вот как сейчас!  
      - Да я же ещё и не начал ничего говорить, а ты уже кричишь. И не недооценивай свои способности. Когда ты хочешь, ты умеешь закрываться так, что до тебя не достучишься.  
      Филия недоверчиво смотрит на него и раздражённо выдыхает, уперев руки в бока.  
      - Ну и?  
      Кселлос вдруг наклоняется и начинает активно ерошить ей волосы.  
      - Ты что творишь?! - возмущается она, пытаясь увернуться, но у неё ничего не выходит.  
      Она гневно фырчит ему в рубашку, а потом сдаётся и перестаёт сопротивляться.  
      - Наконец-то, - вздыхает он, - а теперь оглянись и скажи, что думаешь.  
      Филия сердито встряхивает головой, заставляя распасться по плечам растрёпанные волосы, и осторожно косится по сторонам.  
      Кселлос напоследок щёлкает её по носу и отступает.  
      Они очутились в доме с интерьером, выдержанном в тёмных тонах. Он обставлен скромно, но со вкусом, и выбранные цвета только навевают таинственности, не добавляя ни капли удручённости или тяжести, как это обычно бывает. Повсюду множество застеклённых полок, стеллажей и витрин, заполненных бесчисленными книгами и вещами.  
      - Это музей? - невольно вырывается у неё.  
      - Нет, это мой дом, - подчёркнуто спокойно поправляет он.  
      Её глаза распахиваются шире, и она более внимательно начинает приглядываться к собранным им коллекциям. Он неслышно следует за ней, и когда она, забывшись, начинает задавать вопросы, терпеливо отвечает на них.  
      За этот день она узнаёт о Кселлосе столько, что у неё начинает болеть голова.  
      - Ты действительно хочешь уйти? - вкрадчиво интересуется он ближе к вечеру.  
      - Я тебе что, живой экспонат? - ворчит она, - твои намерения насквозь видно, коллекционер несчастный.  
      - Попрошу без переходов на личности! - деланно оскорбляется он.  
      - Мне некуда торопиться, - она пожимает плечами, - и я ещё не всё тут изучила, так что могу задержаться. Только при условии, что ты скажешь, где находится этот дом.  
      - На Волчьем Острове! - жизнерадостно объявляет он.  
      Она стремительно бледнеет.  
      - Ты это всё заранее продумал?..  
      - Разумеется, - кивает он, - было непросто добиться разрешения у Госпожи, но в конце концов, она согласилась.  
      - На что согласилась?..  
      - Принять тебя, как неотделимую часть меня, Филия. Мы связаны, и с этим никак бороться не получится. Мы уже попробовали и чуть всё не испортили.  
      - Как же низко я пала, - она прячет лицо в ладонях и смеётся почти истерически.  
      Он молчит и даёт ей успокоиться самостоятельно.  
      К её удивлению к ней быстро возвращается душевное равновесие. Она вообще чувствует себя какой-то обновлённой, несмотря на то, что жутко устала. Пустоты внутри, как ни бывало, только Вторая бормочет что-то неразборчивое.  
      - Мы уравновешиваем друг друга, - первым нарушает воцарившуюся тишину Кселлос и довольно жмурится, прислушиваясь к чему-то, - не тебе одной тяжело пришлось все эти годы.  
      Филия вскидывает на него подозрительный взгляд, а потом мотает головой, отгоняя от себя дурацкие мысли.  
      Хватит глупо надеяться и обижаться. Он никогда не давал ей пустых обещаний. Она сама чего-то себе напридумывала. Он действует лишь из практичных соображений. Ну да, рассказал о себе немного, но это наверняка просто для того, чтобы задержать подольше возле себя для стабилизации связи.  
      - Опять начала себя накручивать? - Кселлос щёлкает её по уху, разом вырывая из горестных мыслей. - Что не так?  
      - Зачем ты привёл меня сюда?..  
      - Чтобы рассказать о себе, как ты просила давным-давно.  
      Он честен, она в этом уверена.  
      Ему же совершенно необязательно было приводить её в свой дом, но он всё-таки это сделал.  
      - Так значит ты всё же решил сделать шаг навстречу, - она одаривает его скептическим взглядом.  
      - Ради тебя, Филия, мне пришлось изменить старым привычкам. А они, между прочим, складывались больше тысячелетия!  
      - Ворчливый старикан, - смеётся она.  
      Кселлос делает вид, что дуется и отворачивается от неё.  
      - Так, а это что такое? - её голос резко становится серьёзным.  
      Он быстро поворачивается и видит, что она не сводит глаз с одной из витрин. От той, в которой находится чуть обгоревшая по краям розовая лента.  
      - Я думала, что потеряла её, а она, оказывается, всё это время была у тебя! - возмущается Филия.  
      - Она для тебя настолько важна? - мягко спрашивает он. - Я нашёл её возле развалин вашего Храма.  
      - Эта лента - единственное, что осталось на память от матери, - она грустно смотрит на витрину, но Кселлос понимает, что в этот момент мыслями она где-то далеко.  
      Он достаёт ленту из-за стекла и вкладывает её в руку Филии. Она растерянно моргает, возвращаясь к реальности, а потом изумлённо смотрит на него.  
      - Ты так просто отдашь её обратно?  
      - Нет, - он расплывается в широкой ухмылке, - ты должна дать в обмен что-то равноценное, либо останешься у меня в долгу.  
      - Не дождёшься, - она упрямо поджимает губы и протягивает ленту обратно, - храни её и дальше, по крайней мере, у тебя она точно не потеряется.  
      Кселлос неожиданно послушно убирает ленту в витрину, а потом они возобновляют «экскурсию».  
      Чуть позже, заварив чай в дорогущем небесно-голубом сервизе (о котором у Кселлоса, конечно же, была припасена интересная история), Филия думает, что совсем не против вот так проводить время в его компании. Только лучше эти визиты делать короткими и нечастыми, чтобы не наскучить друг другу за будущие тысячелетия.  
      - Я буду приходить к тебе в гости, - ставит она его перед фактом, - и ты тоже ко мне приходи... если найдёшь.  
      Она подмигивает ему, а потом телепортируется прочь, захватив с собой трофейную чашку.  
        
      Филия меняет города каждые тридцать лет. В одном - она студентка, во втором - цветочница, в-третьем - врач, в четвёртом - шеф-повар... Она пробует самые разные амплуа и ей это ничуть не наскучивает.  
      К сожалению или к счастью, Кселлос неизменно отыскивает её после очередной смены места жительства и начинает дежурно отчитывать за бессмысленные прятки, в которые они играют столетиями.  
      Они ругаются, мирятся и снова спорят, ходят друг к другу в гости и распивают чаи галлонами. Порой им только и остаётся, что вспоминать старые деньки, ибо настоящее и будущее представляются довольно безрадостными.  
      Они - единственные, кто помнят, как всё было, когда была жива Лина Инверс, и бережно хранят эту память совместными усилиями.  
        
      По истечению тысячелетия их знакомства Кселлос целует её так, что она едва не задыхается (от счастья или ярости, так до сих пор и не ясно).  
      - Тебе же это не нужно, - удивляется она, кое-как отдышавшись и успокоившись.  
      - Это нужно тебе, - наставительно говорит он, но она качает головой.  
      - Я не хочу, чтобы ты ради меня шёл на подобное.  
      - Не нужно выставлять меня жертвой, это просто оскорбительно, - он хмурится, - у меня в этом деле опыта гораздо больше, чем у тебя.  
      При этих словах у неё в груди болезненно колет, но она игнорирует это, стремясь донести свою мысль.  
      - Для меня важны не просто действия определённого толка, но эмоции и чувства, которые в это вложены. Иначе это просто бессмысленно, и мы только испортим наши отношения. Ты этого хочешь? Я - нет.  
      После этого разговора они начинают общаться более свободно и чаще прикасаются друг к другу. Однако всё равно ничего дальше прикосновений у них не происходит. Слишком уж из разных материй и нужд они состоят.  
        
      - Не думал, что переживу тебя... - потерянно шепчет Кселлос, касаясь её окровавленных волос.  
      Филия с трудом улыбается ему и чувствует, что дышать становиться всё труднее.  
      Ни магия, ни драконья выносливость не смогли спасти её от несчастного случая. Глупые люди изобрели слишком много всяких машин.  
      Вторая смотрит на Кселлоса из глаз Филии, и его вдруг охватывает надежда.  
      - Ты же можешь переродиться?  
      Она слабо кивает и закрывает глаза.  
      - Я найду тебя.  
      Он ловит её последний вздох, жадно приникнув к губам и, бережно опустив на асфальт, бесследно растворяется в сумерках ночного города.  
        
      

**Эпилог**

  
      

_Драконов в отставке не бывает._  
      

_Ян Словик._

  
        
      Она в задумчивости бродит по двору. Сегодня ей приходится гулять одной, потому что верные подруги по играм заняты своими делами и не могут составить ей компанию. С одной стороны - без них скучно, с другой - есть возможность спокойно подумать на свежем воздухе.  
      Ветер треплет золотистые волосы, пытается забраться под футболку и приподнять подол юбки. Она невольно усмехается, вовремя не дав юбке взлететь выше положенного, а потом присаживается на качели. Качаться на них в полную силу - смешно, они совсем уж для маленьких детей, и ей длина ног не позволит, но вот использовать их как кресло-качалку очень даже можно.  
      Из размышлений её вырывает мужской голос.  
      Она непонимающе моргает и поднимает взгляд.  
      - Мы с вами случайно не знакомы? - терпеливо повторяет парень, стоящий перед ней.  
      И когда только успел подойти? Похоже, она слишком задумалась, потому что совсем пропустила его появление.  
      Она недоумённо хмурится, разглядывая его.  
      Тёмная неброская одежда, чёрные волосы с красивым фиолетовым отливом и глаза непонятного оттенка. Он в линзах, что ли?  
      Она щурится и поправляет очки на носу. Нет, похоже, у него в самом деле радужка аметистового цвета.  
      - Простите, я вас не знаю, - спохватившись, смущённо говорит она.  
      На его лице мелькает странное выражение, но оно быстро исчезает, так что ей не удаётся уловить, какое именно.  
      В голове начинают шевелиться смутные подозрения, что к ней решил прицепиться какой-то подозрительный тип, но они быстро стихают, стоит ей только посмотреть на него.  
      Он не подозрительный... а просто красивый странной застывшей красотой. Как будто ожившая картина, вышла из рамок портрета. И что ему вдруг от неё понадобилось, что он всё не уходит.  
      - Вы уверены, госпожа Филия? - он вдруг наклоняется так, что они оказываются нос к носу, и она машинально отдёргивается, но качели стоят на месте, потому что он, неведомо когда, умудрился крепко схватить один из металлических тросов, прикреплённых к сидению.

  
      Она поневоле встречается с ним взглядом и тут вблизи замечает, что у него вертикальные зрачки.  
      Сердце мгновенно ухает в пятки, и у неё начинает кружиться голова. Внутри ворочается что-то  _древнее_ , а перед глазами вихрем носятся сонмы странных воспоминаний.  
      - Отодвинься, Кселлос, - ворчит она, рассеянно прикладывая ладонь ко лбу и страдальчески морщась.  
      Сдвоенность душ никуда не исчезла, просто Вторая и Филия поменялись местами и успели забыть, что они есть друг у друга.  
      - Так-то лучше, - он довольно хмыкает и выпрямляется, - дать тебе «Цитрамон»?  
      - Ты - ходячая головная боль, думаешь, он против тебя хоть как-то поможет?  
      - Узнаю старую добрую Филию, - радуется он, - не успела проснуться, как сразу сходу - язвить.  
      Он решительно стаскивает её с качелей и как-то неловко обнимает.  
      - Я тебя нашёл, - тихо говорит он куда-то ей в макушку.  
      В его голосе ей чудится столько эмоций, что на глаза у неё немедленно наворачиваются слёзы.  
      Она прячет лицо у него на груди и крепко обвивает руками, стремясь прижаться как можно сильнее.  
      Она не знает, сколько они не виделись, но ей кажется, что  _очень долго_.  
      - Вот только сопли по мне не размазывай. Это настоящая рубашка, между прочим, - Кселлос, как всегда, горазд рушить трогательные моменты.  
      - Переживёшь! - огрызается она, вцепляясь в него ещё крепче, втайне боясь, что он начнёт её от себя отдирать или того хуже - переместится подальше.  
      Он не делает ни того, ни другого, только вздыхает и начинает машинально перебирать между пальцами пряди её волос.  
      Он изменился. Раньше они никогда так долго не прикасались друг к другу...  
      Эта мысль приводит её в восторг и пугает одновременно.  
      Они же договорились...  
      - Сколько прошло времени? - враз охрипшим голосом спрашивает она.  
      Его пальцы на секунду замирают, а потом продолжают беспощадно путать ей волосы.  
      - Много.  
      - Прости.  
      Она, наконец, отпускает его, снимает очки и придирчиво разглядывает заляпанные стёкла.  
      - Ой, красавица-а-а, - насмешливо тянет Кселлос, уставившись на её опухшее заплаканное лицо.  
      Она ощутимо бьёт его по плечу, возмущённо покраснев.  
      - Нашёл над чем смеяться!  
      - Пойдём, приведёшь себя в порядок и поговорим.  
      Кселлос совершенно естественным жестом берёт её за руку и тянет за собой.  
      Она послушно шагает следом, крепко сжав его ладонь.  
      Им действительно надо о многом поговорить и решить кучу вопросов и проблем, но сейчас ничто её не страшит. Они снова встретились - и это главное.


End file.
